random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shitpost (TV series)
In November 2017, some autistic dumbass decided to make a series that is, well, one giant shitpost. They later abandoned it for whatever reason and only got back to it now while nobody did a damn thing about it. In April 2018, they revived the project to coincide with their current interests. This is the revived version. If you, for whatever reason want to see the OG version, go here. It airs on The Steamed Clams Channel. Premise Look at the page name or this would be more redundant than MikeEddyAdmirer89’s DeviantART description. Wait, you actually want a fucking description? Fine. In an alternate universe where 9/11 was actually an inside job, Club Penguin didn't shut down, and Elodie from OK K.O.! is literally Satan, characters from Pixel's favorite things come together and live in an enormous mancave together and go some fuck shit. The show takes inspiration from The Jesuses and (shock of all shock) OK K.O.!. Each episode takes place in the aforementioned mancave (or Luan's secret bunker, but only in the very early episodes) and is designed as an amalgam of shit that inadvertently looks like the shit that a drunk Radicles would come up with. Mostly, it is about the characters trying to achieve unrealistic goals, or other random things in a tired slice-of-life format. Songs used Theme song *From seasons 1-2, the theme song was "Likey" by TWICE, but it is a cut of the song that begins at 1:11 and ends at 1:41. *From season 3 and onward, the theme song is a cut of "Russian Roulette" by Red Velvet that begins at 0:44 and ends at 1:14. This version of the theme is in a similar format to the music video for the "Russian Roulette" song. *From season 1 and onward, the song used during the credits is a cut of "I Always Feel Like Gabe Newell's Watching Me" that begins at 1:01 and ends at 1:17. Characters Main protagonists *'Shannon' is a teenage robot who works for the Boxmore family business. She comes off as obnoxious and spoiled, but she would do anything to protect her siblings. Despite her rivalry with her brother Darrell, she secretly has a deep admiration for him. However, her behavior fails to let her show this. When her circuits are damaged, she acts more joyful and protective. *'Darrell' is Shannon's brother and is the new CEO of Boxmore following shooting their father, Lord Boxman into the sun. He prefers to be known as "Lord Cowboy Darrell" and is rumored to wear cowboy boots to bed. He also thinks trees are dumb. Yeah. He's also somewhat of a huge jerk but everyone loves him, and he's a Planet Sheen stan. *'Raymond' is Shannon and Darrell's younger brother who was created due to their father being frustrated with the duo's constant failures. Raymond was created to be the perfect robot, and has been shown to complete tasks more easily than his sister and brother. He also tends to be very overdramatic at times, especially when he enters rooms. *'Fink' is an aggressive lab rat. Despite her cute appearance, she is manipulative, and will not hesitate to insult or rough up anybody in her direction. She also loves destruction. Aside from her malicious nature, she has the personality of a typical small child, and is very over-protective of her boss, who treats her as his own daughter. *'Paula' is best girl a fox who is friends with the rest of the PaRappa Squad™. She is similar to Katy, but is more unfazed and flexible as she is less in control of what happens around her. She tends to come off as more reserved and harsher, but never leaves the gang out of utter annoyance. *'Matt' is Pixel's son a rational and mature dog who is also friends with the rest of the PaRappa Squad™. He enjoys studying and performing productive tasks, and often competes against Paula while doing remedial tasks. He is also the purest of the bunch. *'Luan' is a teenager who is embarking on a worldwide journey to validate illegal sales of Skrillex music, make shipping Elodie x Enid against the law and to have TWICE perform at Meme Hell, which is where the series takes place in, as well as making the act of shipping Luaggie a criminal offence. Everyone on the show thinks she is a lesbian, but she isn’t. However, she always manages to stay positive about depressing or negative situations using horribly-yet-perfectly-timed puns. Seriously, how is she always so smiley and cheerful? What anti-depressants is she on? *'Lynn' is Luan's younger sister who can turn pretty much anything into a sport. During the last half of season 1, she can be seen in her chainsaw outfit from Tricked. Also pronounces “memes” as “mee-mees”. What a poser. *'Lincoln '''is Luan and Lynn's little brother who likes comic books and dank memes, specifically those of the "Yodelling Walmart Boy" variety. Until the end of season one, the set of ''Shitpost was Luan’s secret inhumanly large bunker which is located under her bedroom. Although Lincoln himself got slightly less amounts of screen time back then, he was often heard yelling down the stairs making ridiculous remarks and statements. Despite being 11 years old, he's a total Chad and he loves the shit out of Linkin Park unironically. * Harmony is a shy yellow 7-8 year old hedgehog who loves to sing. She knows how to play every instrument known to man * Pitch is a black hedgehog and Harmony's love interest. He was a bad guy in his debut episode, but he redeemed himself * Melody is Harmony's rival and a red hedgehog. She is basically Harmony's opposite. *'God', also known as Venomous, is Fink's guardian who is basically this show's version of God. Antagonists *'Satan', also known as Elodie, is this show's version of the devil, similar to The Jesuses. *'T.Fink' is Fink's emo form who is also a total fucking asshat. *'T.Matt' is Matt's turbo form. *'???' is a mysterious, unknown villain that first appeared "Fetid Fox" as one of the two main antagonists(Along with Paula). Likely a henchman of Satan. *'Farfour' is an anti-Semitic mouse from the Middle East. He is also supportive of terroristic acts perpetrated by Hamas, and got killed because he spoke English. He can speak every language known to man as well. He is a one-time villain, as he was killed by T.Matt in his debut episode. Soren only added him because she wanted him to SUFFER(And to show how much she hates Tomorrows Pioneers) Supporting characters *'Cinnamon Cookie' is a magician cookie who calls himself the "Magician of the Century". He insists on showing his card tricks, which are so hectic, as they go up and down from side to side, it is almost impossible to follow. Some of the other cookies refer to him as frivolous. *'Peach Cookie' is a master of martial arts from far, far away. She picked two of the juiciest peaches in a sunny valley and wears them in a traditional "ox horns" hairstyle. Don't be fooled by her cute smile, as she can crush your bones. She is brimming with confidence and ready to fight any obstacles standing in her way. *'Enid' is also there. *'Demencia' is a lizard girl who is a notable employee of the Black Hat Organization. A closeted Logan Paul fanatic. Despite being 19-20 at oldest (according to the creator of Villainous, which is the show she is from), she still uses Orajel training toothpaste. *'Green' is there too. Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 4.45.50 PM.png|Shannon Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 4.17.53 PM.png|Darrell Schemin'_-_Raymond_edition.jpg|Raymond Protec_the_coat!.png|Fink Screen_Shot_2018-04-08_at_3.06.09_PM.png|Paula, but peeping out from the void. Screen_Shot_2018-04-07_at_6.09.57_PM.png|Matt Tumblr_osla7vZkp41w29fg0o1_250.png|Luan BAGUETTES.png|Lynn S2E08B_That_sounds.png|Lincoln Thumb_d8fa4238-0a37-42ea-bf5a-78acdf39ce5b.png|God Elodie-1.png|Satan avatar_c521f26a5723_128.jpg|T.Fink Cinnamon_Cookie.png|Cinnamon Cookie Peach_Cookie.png|Peach Cookie Screen_Shot_2018-04-09_at_4.44.26_PM.png|Enid Screen_Shot_2018-03-08_at_4.05.25_PM.png|Demencia Episodes Episode Policy #It is mandatory to remember to not make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless everyone agrees to do so. #Avoid repeating episode ideas! #Don't start plot arcs without the written consent of the other users involved. #Don't start another episode until one is already finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #Don't start another season until one is already finished. #Each season has 21 episodes. #Yes, there is a "Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" episode in every season. #Pixel just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 #/Shitposting is a Form of Art/ - It's the series premiere. Shannon becomes paranoid and believes that ghosts are haunting the bunker. Meanwhile, Darrell, Raymond and Fink begin their own educational TV series (think Petey's Funhouse) that gets pulled after the fifth episode. #/Shannon Makes Spaghetti/ - Shannon learns how to make the perfect spaghetti dinner. #/Lord Cowboy Darrell/ - The episode is from Darrell's perspective and shows how he lives his life doing fuck shit. #/Paula and Matt/ - Paula and Matt's friendship is put to the test. #/Everybody Loves Darrell/ - When Darrell is framed for stealing millions of dollars worth of drugs, Raymond and the gang try to get him back. #/Gay Baby Jail/ - Shannon, Luan and Paula are stuck in gay baby jail and can't get out. #/Begone, Thot!/ - When Satan's powers get out of hand, it's up for Shannon and her brothers to stop her. #/My Copycat/ - A second Shannon comes to the bunker. The first installment of the "Second Shannon" trilogy. #/Mr. and Mrs. Raymond/ - Raymond gets a girlfriend who turns out to be just another one of his crazy fangirls. #/Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout Closing Logos/ - Pretty self-explanatory. Inspired by the "Drew Pickles Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series, Shannon talks about various "scary" logos, with the unwanted and obnoxious help of Darrell, Raymond and Demencia. #/The Darrell with Two Shannons/ - The gang realizes they did not get rid of the second Shannon from "My Copycat", and Darrell volunteers to get rid of it on his own. The second installment of the "Second Shannon" trilogy. #/Abuse It or Lose It!/ - Elodie rats out Venomous to the Child Protective Services when she wrongfully accuses him of abusing Fink. #/Coca Cocaine/ - Fink invents a new drink by adding cocaine to a bottle of soda. #/Now You're Everywhere/ - The second Shannon is ressurected accidentally by God. The third and final installment of the "Second Shannon" trilogy. #/Demencia Smokes Weed/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Verbose Nutshack/ - The gang make their own version of The Nutshack, but heavily verbose. #/My Manlets/ - Lincoln becomes an incel and creates an incel tribe. #/Shannon the Antichrist/ - #/Yeezus McChrimbo/ - #/A House Full of Matts/ - Matt finds multiple versions of himself everywhere he goes. #/Santiago/ - Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's girlfriend, forces him to give up his title of "Mega Chad". Season 2 #/The Jesus Freaks/ - Paula, Matt and Peach Cookie are ordered to make a Christian cover of "Sex Offender Shuffle" by Venomous. #/Reading Viewer Mail/ - #/Dr. Darrell/ - #/Five Nights at Pakistani McDonald's/ - #/Paula Calls the Police/ - #/Shannon Joins the KKK/ - Shannon joins the Kool Kids Klub and rats out Enid to the Mexican drug cartel. #/Godchrist/ - #/Occultist Chants/ - #/Like a Boss/ - #/Robots Can't Hurt the Daddy/ - Darrell's crippling hypocrisy comes to light. #/Overkill/ - #/This One's On Me/ - #/Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout More Closing Logos/ - Shannon, Darrell, Raymond and Demencia are at it again with those logos. #/I Want It In Rose Gold/ - #/Russian Roulette/ - #/God Fucks Up/ - Venomous doesn't know how to deal with Fink's tantrums. #Fink's Shiny Electric Nasal Device - Basically this show's version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ''which takes some inspiration from the YouTube Poop "Roodog's Electrical Nasal Device".'' #/It's Time for Shitscram/ - The gang celebrates Christmas, but end up panicking and believe they failed when they find out Cinnamon Cookie is Jewish. The second Christmas special. #/We Landed On A Moving Comet, And Nobody Cared/ - The Earth ends up crashing and landing onto a moving comet, and nobody is concerned except for Raymond. #/Fried Circuits/ - #/Kashooting Threats/ - Darrell threatens to commit mass genocide at the local gas station if he does not win a tournament of Kahoot. Season 3 #/The Viewer Q&A/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Reading More Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Fuckface/ - #/Fetid Fox/ - An unknown villain brainwashes Paula, causing her to become evil. #/The Zounderkite/ - #Con Sarnit! - #/Roasting a Turkey/ - #/To Steam a Ham/ - Demencia learns how to cook Steamed Hams. #/Crack That Whip/ - #/God Goes Nuts/ - Venomous goes through a midlife crisis. #/The OG Pedo Killers/ - #/Double Knife Emoji/ - #/Three Sixes/ - #/Three Sixes 2 - Electric Boogaloo/ - #/Slammity Slam Slam Slam/ - ##RaymondIsOverParty - #/Luan's Mega Giant Uber Fuckup/ - Luan accidentally brings in a clown with psychotic tendencies into the mancave. #/Life or Death/ - #/You Weren't Kidding/ - #/Molk/ - #/Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout Closing Logos for the Third Goddamn Time/ - Shannon, Darrell, Raymond and Demencia discuss more "scary" logos. Luan also joins in on the lit times. Season 4 #/Turbo-ed/ - Matt goes Turbo and commits crimes with T.Fink. #/Professor Lettuce Foot/ - Fink wants to meet Venomous' long lost brother. #/Hacker Apologism/ - Shannon exposes Luan for being a Sombra main in denial. #/The Overwatch Episode/ - #/The World is Mine/ - #/The Lesbian is Leaving/ - Enid announces that her girlfriend is leaving to go back to the future. #/You are Already Dead/ - #/Glory to God/ - #/Aokigahara/ - #/Hellscape/ - #/The Day Meme Hell Stood Still/ - #/Fink's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special/ - The second Christmas special. Inspired by "Raydink's Creepy Ass Holiday Special" by cartoonlover98. #/Shattering the Fourth Wall - The Third Viewer Mail-Reading Special/ - #/Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout Closing Logos - The Fourth Logorganism/ - #/I'm God, You're God, We're God/ - #/The Righteous Mullet/ - #/Bing Bong/ - #/The Christening/ - #/Chain Reaction/ - #/The Fire Situation/ - #/Reading Hate Mail/ - Season 5 #/And We're Live!/ - After 1 month of being pulled off the air, the gang is back and answers questions from viewers. #/Illegally Produced Musical/ - The gang decide to create a musical which just consists of them singing Bart Baker parodies. #/Shannon Boxman's Fifth Logo Standoff/ - #/Green Goes Mental/ - Green is pissed. Shit's getting real. #/The Fuckening/ - #/Lesbian Avenue/ - #/Merry Crisis 1 - Darrell's Drunken Eggnog Adventure/ - In this half-hour Christmas special, the gang decides to do this drinking game. Darrell gets drunk off eggnog and hilarity ensues. Part 1 of 3. #/Merry Crisis 2 - Electric Boogaloo/ - When God finds out about Darrell's drunken mishaps, he takes Fink away from the mancave, sends Darrell to AA, and bans the existence of eggnog, angering Shannon, who is now deprived of her favorite drink. Part 2 of 3. #/Merry Crisis 3 - IT'S CHRISMA!!!/ - It's finally Christmas in Meme Hell. Demencia goes whack. Luan smokes a fuckton of weed. Dr. Pig diagnoses everyone in the mancave with gay. Calamity ensues. #/Roblox Deathrun Tournament/ - Raymond hosts a Roblox Deathrun Tournament. #/SHOTSSHOTSSHOTSSHOTSSHOTSSHOTS/ - When Fink has to spend quality time with Darrell, Shannon and Raymond, she suggests they they all partake in a drinking game she created. #Weedmas Eve - Darrell, Shannon and Raymond celebrate Weedmas Eve. #Farfour Visits - The evil Mickey Mouse rip-off Farfour tries to make the characters supportive of the Hamas. THE DRINKING GAME! Yes, this even has a goddamn drinking game. You see, the rules are simple. You'll need a drink (alcohol if you're of legal drinking age, and if you're not old enough to drink in your country, drink some fuckin' Kool Aid or something, idk), and a platform to watch the show on (TV, computer, phone). Now sit down with your favorite drink and watch your favorite episode, or the entire series if you want to get sloshed within 10 minutes, taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below: Key: 1 drink = 1 sip. x2 = sip twice. DRINK: *Any time the camera falls down. *Whenever Shannon shouts Darrell's name from out the window. *Whenever God shows up. x2 *Any time God questions his sanity. *Whenever the phrase "fucketh" is used. When this happens, all players must yell "fucketh" back at the screen. The last person to yell "fucketh" is now The Shannon. The Shannon must first finish their drink, and then drink twice during all occasions when everyone else drinks once. *Whenever Darrell enters the room. When this happens, all players in the room must name their favorite Boxmore robot as quickly as possible. The last to name their favorite Boxmore robot has to retrieve drinks for the rest of the room for the remainder of the show, and finish their drink. *Whenever Fink trips over something or falls over. x2 *Whenever Fink is done with everyone's shit or attempts to manipulate Darrell and/or Shannon. x3 *Whenever you cringe at the usage of catchphrases. *If an episode is centered around a drinking game. TAKE A SHOT: *Any time 4/20 or Weedmas Eve is brought up. *Any time the cast mocks the audience or breaks the fourth wall. *Any time Shannon, Darrell and Raymond get into an argument. If it's just Shannon and Darrell arguing, take two shots. CHUG: *Whenever Raymond makes a sports pun. *Whenever Satan shows up. *Whenever T.Fink or T.Matt are summoned. FINISH YOUR DRINK: *Any time Shannon shows a non-scary logo in the "Shannon Boxman Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series. The Shannon must finish their beverage, plus chug their next beverage afterwards. *Whenever Darrell says "No swearing in my Christian minecraft server!". Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitpost (TV series) Category:Hellhole Studios